Sang-Jio
by SpecstacularSC
Summary: Upon discovering a vast, dangerous underground forest beneath their city, the Radha of Etria sent out a call for all capable explorers to try their luck at reaching the lowest depths of the aptly named Labyrinth. Guild Sang-Jio was one such group who answered the call, and this is a story of the souls who comprise this daring crew.


_Chapter One - Arrival_

* * *

 _ **Jack's Journal, Entry #1**_

* * *

 _Today, I'll finally be reaching Etria. It took me a little under a month on the road, between walking and hitching rides where I could, but here I am. From here on out, this place is my home for however long I decide to stay in my goal to travel deep into the Labyrinth._

 _I imagine other explorers are here for fame or glory, or hell, maybe just the sweet payout that comes with helping the Radha investigate something big. Me, I don't care about any of that. I'm just here on a little self-imposed challenge: how deep can I get in the Labyrinth before I die or chicken out?_

 _I hope that I can get lower than the top stratum, at the very least. Wimping out on the first level, or getting ripped apart on the second? That would be embarrassing. "Here lies this idiot who couldn't even handle the first three steps into the Labyrinth, why did he even bother trying?"_

 _In the possible, but unlikely event that I happen to somehow get famous out of this, I've decided to undertake this challenge with a fake name: Jack Saber. Just my luck, I'll probably end up misplacing this journal, and if I do end up becoming famous by accident and a fan finds my real name written down in this thing, I'll be swarmed by crowds. I, uh... don't have the best time with crowds. They're... well, crowded. Stuffy. Uncomfortable. Too many eyes staring at you._

 _So, I won't be telling anybody my real name, if possible._

 _And with that in mind, looks like my ride's reached the gates. This is my stop! I'll have to pick this back up later..._

* * *

 **Etria, 6 AM**

* * *

The road leading to the city gates of Etria was bustling with energy, even in the early hours of the day when the sun had only just begun to brighten the sky, because of a nearly constant stream of explorers arriving in heed of the Radha's call to arms regarding the Labyrinth. The Radha guards outside the gates watched diligently as the steady line of adventurers passing into the city made a fair, if slow pace. The sun began to creep over the hills far to the east, and its brilliant light shone like a mirror off the impressively forged armor of these guardsmen, and those of some of the more prepared hopefuls, who came in full plate right from the start - though they were a decidedly small number, as most had only the clothes on their backs and whatever necessities they had packed in various bags hanging off their persons.

One of the Radha guards happened to glance over to the caravan entry, and spied a young man hitching a ride on the back of one cart.

"You there!" The guard called out, "All pedestrian traffic is to enter through this gate!"

The young man glanced over at the guards, then hopped off the cart and wandered over to the pedestrian line, cutting in between a fully-armored individual and what appeared to be a dark-clad boy, brown hair cropped short and face marked with strange tattoos.

"Hey," the boy snapped - though it was clear from "his" voice that perhaps "his" identity was in fact mistaken.

The young man turned to face the "boy," face blank of all emotion.

"This is a line for a reason you know," the "boy" growled.

A look of confusion came over the young man's face, and he pointed uncertainly at the individual accosting him.

"You're... a girl, aren't you?" The young man asked.

"What's that matter?" Came the harsh response.

"Oh, nothing. Just a bit surprised, is all. You really don't look like a girl at first glance," the young man explained.

"I don't care what I look like to you," the dark-clad _woman_ hissed, "you're cutting in, get to the back of the line where you belong!"

"What's your name?" The young man asked, seemingly unfazed by the royal chewing-out he was receiving.

The masculine woman shook her head as though she had just been stung by a bee. "What? What do you mean, what's my name? Why does that matter?"

"I'm Jack," the young man - Jack - stated plainly, offering his hand in greeting.

"That's nice, now get to the back of the line, Jack," the woman sneered, refusing to return the gesture.

"Hey," the guard called, "You presenting your papers or not?"

The woman blinked at the guards, and with a cursory glance at her new position in line, realized suddenly that Jack had managed to stall long enough to reach the gates, rendering her orders meaningless. Her eyes widened, and though she had the words to retaliate, her shock reduced her to pitiful stammering.

Jack flashed a victorious grin and lightly punched the woman's shoulder before turning and producing entry papers to the guards.

"...Jack Saber, is it?" The guard asked.

"That's me," Jack replied, one hand in the pocket of his trousers, the other draped lazily over a sword about his waist.

"Your papers check out. You're clear to enter. Welcome to Etria," the guard said politely, as he and his partner parted ways to allow the swordsman through.

"Hey lady," Jack called back to the dark-clad woman, "If you're looking to go exploring the Labyrinth, so am I. Maybe we can hook up sometime!"

The dark-clad woman wordlessly handed her papers to the guards, still staring after Jack in shock as she was permitted entry.


End file.
